Childish to child
by therandomer5000
Summary: When Mikey is turned into a child what will the brothers do to keep him safe? especially since Shredder has found out and plans to take advantage of the unlikely event. BROTHERLY FLUFFNESS WITHIN! R


**I thought of this when I was with my friend, she thought it would be funny but I thought it would be the perfect brotherly fluff fic. She said she'd read it once it was done. Some of this might be a bit angst.. also one of the characters are dead in this.. but it just adds to the drama so it's not too bad.**

* * *

**Childish to child...**

Mikey couldn't stop giggling, he always did find it hard to stop because they were so bubbly and out of control! His brothers hate to admit it but they loved his laugh but today? Not so much.

''MIKEY! STOP LAUGHING IT'S. NOT. FUNNY!'' Raph yelled angrily as he, Leonardo and Donatello ran out of the dojo covered in toothpaste, Michelangelo laughed even harder at the sight of them.

''Mikey how dare you put up a prank in the DOJO!'' Donnie yelled as he glared at the sniggering turtle,

''That was so dangerous!'' Leo frowned,

''but guys.. It was only toothpaste! No biggie'' Mikey smirked.

''Michelangelo, you are supposed to be 16 years old! not a child!'' Leo growled,

''You guys treat me like a kid so why not just act like it? Just because you're 18 doesn't mean you can boss me about!'' Mikey smirked back, All three turtles frowned.

''YOU JUST DON'T GIVE A DAMN DO YOU?'' Raph yelled, ''YOU USED TO BE GUILTY AFTER A PRANK BUT NOW YOU JUST DON'T CARE!''

''I DO CARE!'' Mikey yelled as the tears began to well up in his eyes, ''BUT IT NEVER MAKES A DIFFERENCE!'' Mikey closed his eyes before standing up and glaring at his brothers, ''YOU CAN'T REPLACE DAD! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HIS PLACE, I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU WANT IT! YOU'LL NEVER BE MY FATHER!''

''M-mikey'' Donnie stuttered but Mikey ran to his room in anger. the three older brother sunk tiredly onto the couch, they felt horrible. They had lost Splinter while Mikey was still young, he was 14 while they were 16. They had been trying help Mikey get over it but maybe they had went too far..

Michelangelo was lying on his bed with a deep scowl, he sighed as his frown turned into a sad sniff. He knew he couldn't keep it up, he'd been pretending to be like Raphael because he had always known him to be strong even through the hardest times. He wasn't sure if he could keep it up, he was still miserable but he'd also been trying to keep his brothers happy while he was at it. He sighed unhappily, then he realised what he had done.

''Oh no... I can't believe I told them that.. They're gonna think I've turned into a total jerk!'' Mikey gasped, he leapt up and ran to the main area of the lair where his brothers were still slumped on the couch.

''Mikey?'' They sat up when he ran in and stopped in front of them, ''What's wrong?''

''G-Guys'' Mikey began, tears fell down his face and he began to sniff ''I-I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean it! I was just annoyed and- and I'm so sorry'' Mikey rambled guiltily. The three brothers smiled fondly at Mikey before pulling him onto their laps and hugged him.

''It's ok Mikey... It's ok'' They soothed, Mikey began to cry.

''I really am sorry.. I love you dudes!'' Mikey snuffled.

''We love you too'' Donnie kissed Mikey on the forehead.

''It's late Mike.. You should go to bed'' Raph smiled. Mikey looked at them with a bored expression before smirking

''You guys so so much more fun when you weren't in control'' Mikey chuckled.

''Just go to bed little brother'' Leo smiled, Mikey grinned at them before running upstairs and going to bed.

''Kids'' Donnie laughed before heading to bed, the others did the same.

...

The next morning, Mikey was dragged downstairs by Raphael for training.

''Morning Mikey'' Leo smiled. Splinter had known he was going to die so he had made sure his oldest sons had completed their training in order to take care of themselves and their little brother, they had all had to mature in order to look after Mikey but it was Raphael that had made the most progress. He still had his temper but he was better at keeping it under control for his brothers sakes.

''Come on guys... Why can't I just go back to bed and have a day off?'' Mikey pouted.

''Mikey, we're your sensei's now. What we say goes'' Donnie shrugged as Raph joined him and Leo in front of Mikey,

''Kneel kid'' Raph nodded, Mikey did as he was told.

''You will just be doing Katas that you already know, if you can do them and remember them then you have passed this stage and we can go onto the next'' Leo nodded.

''I haven't noticed you guys training resently'' Mikey grinned as he got up and began his series of Katas.

''We'll show you at the end if you want'' Donnie smirked.

''You mean.. in a fight?'' Mikey asked excitedly, ''You're on!''

''Concentrate Michelangelo, guys stop distracting him!'' Leonardo warned, they all fell silent as Mikey carried on through his Katas. He performed flawlessly and the brothers couldn't help but feel proud of their little brother. They grinned once he was finished.

''Ya like?'' Mikey asked with a grin.

''Very good Mikey!'' Leo grinned, ''Now for that little fight we promised''

''We'll go easy on ya kid'' Raph grinned.

''I'm not a kid, I can handle you guys'' Mikey smiled,

''Fine Mike'' Donnie chuckled, ''You asked for it''

Donnie was the first to strike and Mikey swiftly dodged, then Raph jumped and tried to kick Mikey but he dodged once again, Leonardo ran forward and Mikey knocked his legs from under him but Leo rolled into Mikey while he was on the ground, Mike flipped away but was caught by Donnie. He fell onto the floor and all three of his brothers were on him in seconds tickling him, Mikey yelped and laughed, He tried to squirm away but they were too strong.

''G-Guys.. STOP'' He laughed, they stopped and Mikey sat up panting. ''Not.. cool dudes..''

''Mikey, you have a minute to hide.. then we start tickling you again'' Leo laughed. Mikey stood up and bolted out of the dojo, he stopped.

''Where to hide?.. I know! I'll hide in Donnie's lab! They would never tickle me in there'' Mikey smirked, he ran into the lab. He ran around the lab trying to find somewhere to hide but accidentally knocked a strange contraption off of the desk, he spun around and his eyes widened in horror as a blinding flash erupted out of the metal ball. Mikey screamed in fright as it hit him.

Leo, Raph and Don heard the scream and ran to their brothers aid, They leapt through the door and ran up to where the metal ball was lying.

''Oh Mikey...'' Donnie sighed as he picked the ball up, ''I don't even know what this does.. it was my task for today.. '' He gulped.

''GUYS!'' The turtles turned to see a smaller turtle run to them and they froze in horror, This turtle looked about 9 years old and he had an orange bandana.

''M-Mikey?'' They asked in surprise.

''Guys... what happened?'' Mikey asked with a sniff.

''YOU'RE NINE?'' Leo gulped worriedly.

''HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID? YOU KNOW NOT TO GO INTO DONNIE'S LAB!'' Raphael roared, Michelangelo burst into tears.

''I'm sorry! I didn't mean to'' Mikey cried, Raph picked him up and took him to the living room before dropping him on the couch. Little Mikey sobbed as he watched his three older brothers pace around the room, He was frightened about the punishment he was going to get. unfortunately, Mikey had the brain of his nine year old self and couldn't remember what had happened past his ninth birthday. ''G-Guys.. Where's daddy?'' He asked worriedly as he looked around for his father.

''W-What?'' Leo asked as he and his brothers stopped pacing and stared at the youngest turtle.

''Where's daddy Leo? Raphie.. Donnie?'' Mikey asked in confusion. The turtles felt their blood run cold, It had been hard enough to tell 14 year old Mikey that his father wouldn't be there for him anymore never mind a 9 year old! Leo closed his eyes as he remembered that awful night.

_**Flashback..**_

_**Master Splinter had just went still, he had breathed his last breath and now the three older turtles had to tell their little brother what had happened. With wet eyes and aching hearts they left their father in his bed and went to see Mikey, He was sitting on the couch with a look of confusion. **_

_**''Guys? what's wrong?'' He asked worriedly. **_

_**''Mikey'' Leo began softly as he knelt in front of the fourteen year old, Raph sat on one side and Donnie sat on the other. ''I'm sorry but.. Master Splinter.. has past away.'' He said gently.**_

_**''Wh-what do ya mean?'' Mikey asked, his baby blue eyes brimmed with tears.**_

_**''Father.. Father... is dead.. '' Leo closed his eyes, Mikey let out an anguished cry before breaking down into tears.**_

_**''DADDY!'' He sobbed, he hadn't called his father that in years but now seemed appropriate. ''Y-You mean he's not gonna be here anymore? He's gone to heaven right?''**_

_**''Of course he did little brother'' Leo smiled sadly, silent tears slid down his face. Don and Raph kept sniffing as they tried to keep it together.**_

Leo opened his eyes to see Donnie and Raph looking at him in worry.

''He's gone'' Leo sighed,

''Gone? Gone where?'' Mikey asked with wonder, ''Did he go to Japan?''

''No Mikey.. He's.. He's.. Dead'' Leo swallowed. Tears began to fall down Mikey's face as he realised what Leo meant.

''No... Daddy'' He began to cry, ''DADDY ISN'T DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!''

''I'm sorry Mikey..'' Leo sniffed, he couldn't stand to see Mikey cry. Mikey stared into space with his eyes glazed over.

''Mikey?'' Donnie asked worriedly, Raph picked Mikey up and hugged him. The little turtle began to cry harder than he ever had in his young life.

''ssshhhh Mike... c'mon kid.. It's ok..'' Raph murmured,

''It's not ok Raphie!'' Mikey cried, Donnie lead them into the kitchen and gave Mikey the last of the ice cream. Mikey ate it slowly and with out much enthusiasm but it did stop his crying. He finished his ice cream and looked at his brothers curiously.

''You guys are so old'' He frowned,

''Gees, thanks Mike'' Leo and Raph laughed,

''Mikey, Mikey, Mikey.'' Donnie smiled before picking Mikey up and began tickling him.

''hahaha.. STOP!'' Mikey giggled, Donnie tucked him under his arm.

''Why do you guys keep pickin' me up?'' Mikey giggled,

''Cause you're tiny'' Don answered with a good-natured smile. ''I think you ought to play with your action figures while I talk to Leo and Raph''

''Ok!'' Mikey grinned as Don put him down, He ran away into his room and closed the door behind him.

''Guys... this is bad'' Donnie frowned, ''I don't know how to change him back but I will work at it.. but... he's in danger, he's not skilled enough to go on patrol nor to protect himself.. If Shredder or Baxter Stockman found out about this then he's in some real danger, they'll see him as a weakness and they WILL take advantage''

''We know Donnie'' Leo nodded sadly,

''We gotta change him back'' Raph nodded, ''And quick''

The brothers didn't notice the small bug hovering above their heads, It buzzed up stairs and through a small crack in the door and hovered above the small turtle who was playing with his action figures. It flew out of the lair and out of the sewers, It flew over New York and into a building next to the brooklyn bridge. It landed next to Baxter Stockman, The Shredder came out from the shadows and stood next to Baxter.

''What is it Stockman?'' Shredder asked,

''This is a fly-bot and it seems to have been to the turtles lair.. Let's see what it found'' Baxter smiled he plugged the fly-bot into the computer and grinned. ''The turtle known as Michelangelo has been turned into a nine year old, how amusing!''

''A nine year old... We could use this to our advantage... Isn't he the youngest anyway?''

''Well if he wasn't he is now'' Baxter grinned,

''We will plan our attack.. We begin tonight'' Shredder commanded

''But sir.. that's too soon, how are we going to come up with a plan that fast?'' Baxter asked in surprise.

''Do not worry. The sooner we handle it the better.. they might decide to teach the young one how to protect himself properly if we wait too long'' Shredder nodded before leaving. ''We will finally destroy those turtles once and for all''

...

''Mikey.. No way!'' Leo frowned at the little turtle, ''We aren't going on patrol tonight''

''But dad used to take us out at night and you guys are old enough to go out on your own! Plus there are three of you to look after me.. not that I need it because I'm a ninja, I've past my third test early! I wasn't supposed to take until I was 10 but I was allowed to take it early'' Mikey grinned, The three older turtles grinned. Thye had forgotten about that, Mikey had been so happy and excited about it.

''Fine, But you have to behave ok?'' Leo asked, ''You must do as you're told and do not question any of our commands''

''Ok Leo, I promise!'' Mikey beamed.

''Way to go kid! You convinced Fearless leader to let you do something'' Raph grinned,

''Yeah, That hardly ever happens!'' Donnie laughed. Mikey giggled as he put his hands on his nunchucks.

''C'mon guys, time to go'' Leo nodded, they all left the sewers and ran along the rooftop.

''Can we play ninja tag?'' Mikey asked with a grin once they were on one of the bigger rooftops,

''How about a race?'' Raph asked with a bigger grin.

''OK!'' Mikey began to jump up and down in excitement, ''LET'S GO LET'S GO!''

''Ready, set'' Leo began, they all braced themselves, ''GO!'' They were off like bullets, Mikey was in front in seconds, he ran to the edge and jumped over the alley and onto the next rooftop, and so on until he realised he couldn't see his brothers anymore. He turned around a corner as he looked over his shoulder, he bumped into something hard and fell down.

''Ow'' He grumbled, he looked up to see the Shredder standing in front of him. ''Who.. Who are you?'' Mikey asked frightened.

''I am the Shredder little one and you are my treasure'' Shredder reached for Mikey, he whimpered but couldn't move.

''SHREDDER! MIKEY!'' Leo, Raph and Donnie stopped behind Mikey and pulled their weapons out.

''GUYS!'' Mikey grinned, he jumped up and ran up to them. He stood next to Leo and his eldest brother gripped his shoulder in reassurance.

''What do ya want Shredder'' Raph growled,

''I see your younger brother has turned into a child'' Shredder growled, ''Pity''

''I'm not a child'' Mikey frowned. Shredder stalked forwards and put his face in front of Mikey's,

''Do not talk back to the Shredder'' He hissed, ''BAXTER!'' Mikey jumped as the Shredder straightened up. Leo lifted the small turtle and put him behind him. Shredder smirked as Baxter stood next to him, ''Look Stockman, the turtle thinks he can stop us''

''Funny'' Baxter smirked as he nodded to the turtles. Foot ninjas surrounded them, the four turtles pulled their weapons out and prepared to fight.

''Now now, I do not want to fight you.. merely distract you long enough to take the child'' Shredder grinned, There was a yelp from behind the turtles. A foot ninja leapt over them and stood next to Shredder, he had Mikey in his arms.

''HEY! LET ME GO!'' Mikey yelped in fright.

''Leave him alone Shredder'' Donnie growled,

''He's just a kid.. what could you possibly want with him?'' Raphael asked, he didn't take his auburn eyes off Mikey.

''If you want him back, meet me at this spot tomorrow night. bring me what I want and you shall get him'' Shredder smirked,

''What do you want Shredder?'' Leo asked in confusion.

''You know exactly what I want and I expect her to be brought back to me immediatly'' Shredder yelled, Michelangelo was terrified, the brothers could see it in the way he struggled. Shredder took the young turtle in his arms and leapt away over the rooftops

''GUYS! HELP!'' Mikey yelled as he was taken away. Raph and Leo ran after him, Donnie couldn't move. He was so confused,

''her? who is this girl he wants?'' Donnie frowned as he fell to his knees, A cold breeze brushed his skin softly as he thought.

''Donatello'' There was a whisper behind Donnie, his head shot up in surprise and realisation. Shredder wanted Karai.

''K-Karai..'' Donnie spun around to see Karai standing before him. ''What are you doing here?'' Karai said nothing as she stared into his eyes, a large breeze made Donnie's mask tails slap his skin and Karai vanished. Don was frozen to the spot as he stared at where Karai was just standing, he was mesmerized by her disappearance. Was that just his imagination showing him what he needed to know or was she actually there? Donnie didn't know.

''Donnie?'' Leo's distant voice called to him as a green head with a blue mask was in front of him. Leo and Raph had come back but they sounded so distant.

''DONNIE!'' Donatello jumped as Raph yelled down his ear. He looked around at his brother in bewilderment.

''You ok?'' Leo asked concerned.

''K-Karai..'' Don gulped.

''What the shell are you talkin' about Don?'' Raph asked angrily.

''We need to find Karai.. that's what Shredder wanted'' Don explained.

''But..'' Leo gulped, ''We don't know where she is..'' Donnie saw something out the corner of his eye, he spun around to see Karai standing there again. She nodded at him but didn't look at him.

''Karai...'' Donnie whispered.

''Donnie?'' His brothers called to him as Karai floated towards him, she flew right past him before floating towards a block of apartments. She disappeared throught the wall.

''DONNIE!'' Don leapt up and ran towards where Karai had disappeared, he ignored his brothers yells and carried on. This was the only way to get his brother back and he would stop at nothing.

He rushed up the fire escape and jumped through the window that Karai had went through, he stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. His breath got caught in his throat and his eyes widened, Raph and Leo were next to him in seconds.

''KARAI!'' Leo yelled in anguish, he had never admitted it but he had always secretly loved Karai and now here in front of him lay her dead body. She had various stab wounds in her chest and stomach, she had a look of terror on her face. Leo knelt next to her body and hugged her as he cried.

''Donnie... how did ya know she was here?'' Raph asked quietly.

''You wouldn't believe me if I told you'' Don replied quietly,

''You didn't..'' Raph nodded towards the body.

''ew no!'' Don frowned, ''I'm talking about ghosts''

''Oh.. right.. '' Raph nodded, they looked towards the bedroom to see a bloody foot soldier walk out with her belongings.

''YOU!'' Leo yelled as he leapt onto the man and knelt on him, ''We'll take you to the Shredder too'' They tied him up and waited for a whole day until nightfall.

...

When they arrived Shredder had Mikey on a dog leash, the little turtle was shivering because of terror and cold. Shredder smiled as the three turtles came into view but it quickly vanished when he saw what Leo was holding.

''KARAI!'' He yelled, he kicked Mikey away before running over. Shredder scooped his daughters body out of Leo's hands and held her close to his chest. ''YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS TO MY LITTLE GIRL!''

''Little? She's not little'' Mikey groaned as he rubbed his stomach, one of the foot ninjas picked up the leash and held onto it just in case the turtle decided to run.

''We did not do this act of dishonor Shredder.. It was this foot ninja'' Leo growled quietly, Raph pulled the ninja out of the shadows by his arm and placed him in front of the Shredder.

''YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HER HUSBAND!'' Shredder yelled,

''SHE WAS GONNA LEAVE ME" The ninja gulped

''I DONT CARE! FOOT NINJA, GRAB HIM AND TAKE HIM TO HEAD QUARTERS'' Shredder commanded four ninjas did as they were told.

''Now, give us our brother'' Leo commanded.

''Take your pathetic animal brother freaks... I don't care'' Shredder growled, Donnie walked towards the ninja that had Mikey's leash. he handed the leash to Donnie but he just scowled and picked his little brother up.

''I don't want the leash'' Don growled as he took the leash and collar off and threw it in the ninjas face. Mikey cuddled up to his brother as he was carried to the others, Shredder went back to foot head quarters with his ninjas and the turtles were alone once more.

''Mikey, are you ok?'' Leo asked as Don placed Mikey back down.

''Yeah'' Mikey grinned as he hugged Leo and Raph, ''Thanks for saving me''

''No problem kid'' Raph laughed as he rubbed Mikey's head. The four turtles made their way back home.

...

The four turtles were in bed that night, all were asleep except one and he might change that soon. Michelangelo was shivering under the covers, he had just had a bad dream about the Shredder taking him again as revenge for his daughter who-ever she was, He whimpered as he remembered the things he had seen that night and he wanted to be with his brothers but there was one brother who Mikey knew that would chase the bad dreams and memories away, he was one of the bravest turtles Mikey knew!

So with that thought Mikiey crawled out of bed, there were three rooms on the left hand side of the corridor, each one belonged to each brother. Mikey waddled past the first room, there was light breathing which indicated that the genius was asleep. He went past the next room and load snores vibrated from with in, Mikey giggled to himself. Then he slipped quietly into the last room where his eldest brother, Leonardo, slept.

''L-Leo?'' Mikey asked timidly as he peaked at his brother, Leo woke up immediately and turned to face his little brother, his features relaxed and he smiled at the small turtle.

''Hey Mikey, What's wrong?'' Leo asked sleepily,

''I-I had a bad dream'' Mikey blushed as tears came to his eyes, Leo sighed before Pulling Mikey into the bed and cuddling him.

''It's ok little brother'' Leo cooed, ''Nothing can hurt you while I'm around''

''They wouldn't dare go up against big brave fearless leader!'' Mikey grinned, ''Right?''

''Right'' Leo chuckled, ''And do you know what I'll do if they try?''

''YOU'LL SLICE THEM WITH YOUR KATANA!'' Mikey squealed happily, Leo shushed him.

''That's right Mikey. Now, do you think you can go to sleep?'' Leo asked softly,

''Yeah'' Mikey yawned,

''Do you want to go back to your own bed?'' Leo asked, Mikey looked up with big round eyes and Leo couldn't help but chuckle. ''I'll take that as a no, It's ok.. You can sleep here tonight'' Leo yawned, they both settled down. Leo fell into a quiet sleep, Mikey was about to sleep when two shadowy figures stood at the door. It was Raphael and Donatello, they had been disturbed by Mikey's squeal earlier and had come to help the leader calm the small hyperactive turtle and to get some sleep.

They knew Leo had been having a hard time after Splinter's death, he had started to feel the heavy burden of being leader to his three younger brothers. He was easily stressed and was much more protective than he used to be. Raph and Don respected him instead of gave him a hard time because they knew how Leo had been feeling.

Mikey silently slipped out of bed and ran up to the two turtles,

''hey guys'' Mikey grinned,

''sshhh kid, Leo's sleeping'' Raph warned,

''Baddies are afraid of fearless Leonardo!'' Mikey announced, Raph chuckled with a nod

''Of course they are Mikey'' Donnie whispered, ''Leo can do anything right?''

''Right!'' Mikey nodded,

''Is that so?'' Leo asked tiredly, but they could see the sparkle in his eyes to tell them that it's ok.

''Heh.. sorry for waking you up'' Donnie blushed. Mikey grabbed one of Donnie's hands and one of Raph's and pulled them to the bed. They both got under the covers and Mikey squeezed between Leo and Raph, Donnie was against the wall.

''Did we do this? you know.. when I'm older?'' Mikey asked tiredly,

''No.. not really.. It stopped when you turned fifteen'' Raph yawned, Mikey had spent a lot of time in their beds when he had found out about Splinter passing away but once he turned fifteen he had decided he was going to stop. It was strange really, he stopped acting like a kid yet he still kept up some of the qualities like; Joking and pranking, he still had the innocent child-like brightness to his eyes and he was always lighthearted and optimistic. The brothers missed Mikey acting like a kid, they felt like he had grown up too fast.

''I think that's sad'' Mikey sniffed,

''Really?'' Don asked as he looked over Leo's shoulder to look at the youngest. ''Why?''

''I like being close to you guys'' Mikey smiled, ''I don't wanna grow up, I wanna stay nine''

''We can't let you stay nine Mikey, we need to get you back to your normal age'' Don yawned,

''But you guys prefer me as a kid cause you can boss me about and stuff'' Mikey's eye lids began to droop.

''That's not true'' Leo frowned, ''We love you no matter what age you are''

''I love you guys too'' Mikey's eye lids closed and he fell asleep, the older turtles smiled before doing the same.

...

Leonardo was the first to wake up and found that he couldn't move because all three little brothers were lying on top of him. He moved a little to make himself comfy but instead he ended up with Donatello's elbow in his side.

''Ow..'' Leo whispered to himself,

''Leo?'' It was Raphael, he was awake, ''You ok?''

''Yeah.. Donnie's elbow isn't comfy but I'll live'' Leo smirked, Raph smirked back before reaching over and punching Donnie's shoulder.

''Huh? what was that for'' Donnie mumbled sleepily as he looked over at Raph,

''Your elbow is stabbing fearless in the kidney'' Raph chuckled,

''oh sorry'' Donnie shifted,

''Huh? why are you guys so loud in the morning?'' Mikey asked with a frown. Leo smirked to himself with an idea. He shifted slightly before standing up, his younger brothers fell to the floor and Raph swept Leo's legs out from under him.

''That's what you get for dropping me'' Raph laughed,

''I'd better get to work on the machine'' Donnie smiled as he made his way to the lab. The three brothers went and had breakfast before going separate ways.

Donnie was in the lab, Leo was in the dojo with Raph and Mikey was sitting on the floor in front of the tv in the living room. They were all content. There was a large explosion at the lair door, Mikey leapt to his feet and stared as the door fell of the wall and an army of foot ran into the lair. Shredder was with them.

''I have finally found the turtles lair... oh and look there's little Michelangelo watching Space Heroes'' He laughed, ''I do hope you're enjoying the show''

''DONNIE! DONNIE ARE YOU OK?'' Leo and Raph ran out of the dojo thinking the explosion had come from Donatello's lab but stopped short when they saw Shredder in the living room, they ran in to find Donnie had arrived too.

''G-GUYS'' Mikey gulped as his bothers joined him.

''Hello turtles, You are lucky... You get to die in your own home together well.. except for the child, he will be my slave, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING KARAI!'' Shredder roared,

''WE DIDN'T KILL KARAI! WE GAVE YOU THE MAN THAT DID IT'' Raph yelled back,

''He couldn't have done it alone, you three must have helped him'' Shredder growled angrily.

''Three?'' Mikey frowned, ''What? do you think I couldn't kill her?''

''SHUT UP YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!'' Shredder yelled, the foot ran at the turtles. They didn't have weapons on them because they never did when they were at home so they had to fight with their hands and feet.

''GRAB THE CHILD!'' Shredder roared,

''DONNIE, HOW'S THAT MACHINE COMING?'' leo asked with a pant,

''IT'S ALMOST DONE.. JUST A FEW MORE TWEAKS AND MIKEY'LL BE BACK TO SIXTEEN!'' Donnie yelled back,

''GREAT, YOU GO AND FINISH IT. RAPH AND I CAN HANDLE THIS UNTIL YOU GET BACK''Leo commanded Donnie was about to refuse but knew it wouldn't make a difference. he ran to the lab to finish the machine.

''You really want me gone that desperately?'' Mikey asked with his voice full of hurt.

''No kid.. It's just.. we need our Mikey back to help'' Raphael explained. Donatello came rushing in with a new machine, this was square rather than round. He pointed it at little Mikey and pressed the large green button. there was a sparkling flash of orange as it hit Mikey and there in his place was sixteen year old Mikey, he was swaying slightly and holding his head.

The Shredder and the foot stopped and stared at him.

''Mikey? You ok?'' Donnie asked worriedly,

''Wh-what happened?'' Mikey asked as he straightened up, he looked around with wide eyes, ''Why are the foot here?''

''You don't remember?'' Leo asked in shock, Mikey blushed,

''Should I?'' He asked with a sheepish grin.

''He's.. changed back?'' Shredder asked in surprise, ''No matter, we can still kill you three and take him as a slave. It just means he can do more stuff for us'' Shredder laughed as his foot ninjas leapt for Mikey,

''YIKES!'' Mikey yelped as he jumped out of the way, he fought along with his brothers for a while but the older turtles knew he was tiring. Leo nodded to Don and Raph and they ran out of the lair, Leo grabbed Mikey and threw a ninja smoke bomb. once the smoke had settled the turtles were gone.

Leo and Mikey met up with the other two next to their new lair. Donnie and Mikey had found it and had gotten it ready just in case anything ever happened to their old one, they went inside and locked the door. Leonardo helped Mikey to the couch.

''Woah'' Mikey gasped as images of what had happened while he was nine flashed before his eyes, he turned to Donnie, ''Your machine turned my into a nine year old?''

''Yeah.. sorry'' Donnie smiled, Mikey grinned at his brothers. The new lair was filled with laughter for a while.

''Man, that was so weird!'' Mikey grinned once the laughing had died down. ''I liked it though, reminded me of the good times when we were real close''

''We still are that close Mikey'' Donnie smiled,

''we can still do all that stuff.. You don't have to act brave anymore for us little brother'' Leo grinned,

''just go back to your old self kid..'' Raph nodded, Mikey grinned at his brothers and pulled them into a hug.

''I love you dudes'' Mikey mumbled.

''We love you too Mikey'' They laughed.

Michelangelo did go back to his childish ways, he had always been childish just after being a child.. he became more childish if that's possible. His brothers rarely told him off anymore but Mikey still loved to cause trouble! Shredder is still waiting to attack again, he's managed to get hold of the technology that Donatello used to turn Mikey into a child and he's planning on using it when he next meets the turtles.

Until then though the four brothers will get along better than they ever had before, they are closer to each other now and so much happier. they miss their father but they knew he would be happy to see them together, in fact he's probably smiling down on them right now as they play their game of ninja tag. Their laughter bouncing off the walls of the different buildings of New York city.

* * *

**I kinda want to write a sequel.. tell me if you guys want me too, Please Review xx**


End file.
